


Making up

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [8]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kisses, Hosie, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot, crush confession, pride month, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope and Josie talk (2x07)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 21





	Making up

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I missed yesterday! I hope this makes up for it. I'll be double posting!
> 
> Happy Day 8 and Day 9!

**_(This takes place after Josie and Hope make up: 2x07 episode)_ **

**_Lizzie, noticing some tension between_ **

**_her sister and friend:_ **

I think I'm gonna step out for a minute. (she leaves)

**_Hope:_ **

soo..

**_Josie:_ **

Soo…

**_Josie and Hope:_ **

I'm sorry (they both laugh) sorry you go (they laugh again)

**_Hope:_ **

I really am sorry.

**_Josie:_ **

You have _ nothing _ to be sorry for (takes Hope's hands into hers) 

  
  


**_Hope:_ **

Neither do you, Jo. 

**_Josie smiles:_ **

I'm really glad you're back. 

**_Hope smiles back:_ **

me too. 

( **There's a pause)**

**_Josie:_ **

Can we promise..(there's a short pause) to  _ never _ let some stupid boy get between us again?

**_Hope laughs softly:_ **

I can promise you, I won't let a stupid boy get between us. 

**_Josie:_ **

Though, of course. Landon isn't some stupid boy. Let's just 

agree to not let a guy get between us.

  
  


**_Hope laughs:_ **

I understand what you mean, Jo. No need to explain. 

**_Josie:_ **

You should get some rest. 

**_Hope pauses for a second and smiles:_ **

I'm going to. I've missed it here. 

**_Josie:_ **

Our room is always welcomed to you, Hope. 

**_Hope's eyes tear up again, she laughs as she takes her hand and wipes them away:_ **

Thank you. (her voice cracks) it's been a hard couple of weeks. 

**_Josie pulls her in for a hug and allows Hope to just feel_ **

**_the things she feels for a moment:_ **

I'm here for you, Hope. Okay? and I always will be. 

**_Hope smiles back, watery eyes and all:_ **

Thank you (she says softly)

**_(Josie and Hope look into each others eyes, and for a moment, there's nothing_ **

**_else in the world around them.)_ **

**_Josie leans in and Hope leans in too. Their lips meet._ **

**_Hope pulling back:_ **

wow..

**_Josie:_ **

wow..

(End Scene) 

**Author's Note:**

> <3<3


End file.
